


[Podfic] "The Void" by M_E_Lover

by Zaniida



Series: POI Podfics [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: John tailing Finch doesn't end well.





	[Podfic] "The Void" by M_E_Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555078) by [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover). 



> I threw this together fast because it's Michael Emerson's birthday and I figured my friend would appreciate the "celebration" ^_^
> 
> I haven't worked out the spacing on this podfic quite as well as I'd like, but I've run out of time tonight. May go over it later to nudge it to a slightly better state. Also, M_E_Lover, lemme know if you object to the credit I gave you there, because I still have time to change it.
> 
> I've locked this for registered users only, just an extra layer of protection because it does deal with suicide.

[The Void](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O6wel1L3BVSVz6eUXGaLM0YMVhkifaQS) by [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555078)  
 **Content Warnings: Major Character Death; Suicide**  
Violence has happened, resulting in death, but it's not graphic in that regard. Mentions blood a lot, and the look of a dead body, and slash wounds.


End file.
